Dino Dan
Dino Dan is a Canadian television series that was created and is directed by J. J. Johnson. The series premiered on TVOKids in Canada on January 4, 2010 and on Nick Jr. in the United States on October 17, 2010. The series also airs on Access, Knowledge Network, and SCN. It is produced by Sinking Ship Entertainment, in association with TVOKids1, Access, Knowledge Network, and SCN. A third season of the series, Dino Dana2, premiered on Amazon Prime on May 26, 2017.3 The show premiered on Universal Kids on October 6, 2018, three years after Nick Jr. cancelled it.4 Plot In this series that combines live action with CGI animation, paleontologist-in-training Dan Henderson, Smurfette and his friends take a journey to a modern-day world where dinosaurs roam freely. There, they have adventures, uncover clues about the past and teach children scientific information ranging from new species to dinosaur vocabulary. Dino Dan: Trek's Adventures A follow-up season starring Dan's younger brother, Trek, began airing in 2013. Trek, now age ten, is also able to see dinosaurs and spends his time learning about them as his brother did. There are fifteen new dinosaurs from Albertosaurus to Microraptor in this series. Dan did not have time to do his experiments because he has to help his father, so he asks Trek to do them for him. There was one season of 26 episodes. Dino Dana On October 6, 2016, on YouTube, short introductory Dino Dana clips were first published. Dino Dana premiered on May 26, 2017 on Amazon Prime in the US and UK.5TVO Kids picked up the show in June 2017.6 Dino Dana is about a nine-year-old girl named Dana Jain who sets out to achieve "dino experiments" that teaches her more about dinosaurs, pterosaurs, prehistoric marine reptiles, and prehistoric mammals. Other characters include Saara, the older stepsister of Dana, Ava the mother of Dana and stepmother of Saara, and Gloria the grandmother of Dana on her mother's side. Demi Lovato Meets Smurfette featurette * Jason Spevack as Dan Henderson * Sydney Kuhne as Angie * Isaac Durnford as Cory Schluter * Demi Lovato as Thea Stilton/Annie Smurf (Smurfette) * Jaclyn Forbes as Kami * Michael Bell as Sir Johan * Frank Welker as Peewit * Candi Milo as Dexter * Allana Harkin as Mom (Melissa Jessica) * Ricardo Hoyos as Ricardo Sanchez * Trek Buccino as Trek Henderson * Keana Bastidas as Jordan * Katie Leigh as Denisa * Sarah Carver as Mrs. Carver * Andrea Martin as Mrs. Hahn * Jayne Eastwood as Dan's grandmother (Ms. Currie) * Mark McKinney as Mr. Drumheller Prehistoric Size MINI-EXHIBIT DINOSAURS: * Alexornis * Alphadon * Archaeopteryx * Compsognathus * Eoraptor * Hesperonychus * Hypsilophodon * Microceratus * Mussaurus * Parksosaurus * Procompsognathus PTEROSAURS: * Anhanguera * Dimorphodon * Pteranodon * Quetzalcoatlus * Rhamphorhynchus AQUATIC REPTILES: * Elasmosaurus * Liopleurodon * Mosasaurus * Plesiosaurus * Pliosaurus SEA CREATURES: * Archelon ORNITHOMIMIDS and THERIZINOSAURIANS: * Gallimimus * Struthiomimus * Therizinosaurus SMALL CARNIVORES: * Chirostenotes * Coelophysis * Coelurus * Deinonychus * Dilophosaurus * Ornitholestes * Oviraptor * Troodon * Velociraptor MEDIUM CARNIVORES: * Allosaurus * Baryonyx * Carnotaurus * Ceratosaurus * Dimetrodon * Metriacanthosaurus * Nanuqsaurus LARGE CARNIVORES: * Acrocanthosaurus * Carcharodontosaurus * Mapusaurus * Giganotosaurus * Spinosaurus * Tyrannosaurus Rex SAUROPODS: * Amargasaurus * Apatosaurus * Argentinosaurus * Barosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Camarasaurus * Diplodocus * Dreadnoughtus * Mamenchisaurus * Puertasaurus * Supersaurus PROSAUROPODS: * Anchisaurus * Massospondylus * Plateosaurus * Riojasaurus ANKYLOSAURIANS: * Ankylosaurus * Edmontonia * Nodosaurus * Polacanthus * Sauropelta STEGOSAURIANS: * Chungkingosaurus * Gigantspinosaurus * Huayangosaurus * Kentrosaurus * Stegosaurus CEPHALOSAURIANS: * Dracorex * Pachycephalosaurus * Stygimoloch CERATOPSIDS: * Chasmosaurus * Nasutoceratops * Pentaceratops * Pachyrhinosaurus * Sinoceratops * Styracosaurus * Torosaurus * Triceratops HADROSAURIDS: * Corythosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Iguanodon * Lambeosaurus * Maiasaura * Muttaburrasaurus * Parasaurolophus * Shantungosaurus Category:Lists Category:Heroes Category:Autobot group Category:Decepticons Subgroups Category:Villain Category:Heroes and Villans Category:Dinosaurs Category:Male Category:Female